Tasks
by LazuliLAnime25
Summary: The second his fingers were removed from her forehead, he made a promise. "I promise to make you happy when I return." He was also pretty sure she would be fine if he stuck a hashi up Boruto's nose if the dobe's kid touched his daughter. (SasuSaku, between chapter 699 and epilogue)


**Hi! Let me just say that you have no clue how happy I was to see Sasuke and Sakura together. It was probably the best unofficial birthday present I could ask for.**

**For those of you that read Things Could Be, this is an apology for not having the chapter ready.**

**This takes place between chapter 699 and the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto will forever belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Happy birthday to him too :) Oh, and When the Darkness Comes are Colbie Caillat's lyrics!**

* * *

><p>In the span of milliseconds after he removed his fingers from Sakura's forehead, Sasuke made a promise.<p>

_'I promise to make you happy when I return.'_

The first time he came back to Konoha, she was angry. In his defense, it wasn't his fault. Some nurse at the hospital mixed up anesthesia with oxygen so the patient's heart stopped beating. He still had a promise to fulfill and honestly didn't know how to do that.

So he decided on a very Sasuke-like thing: training.

He let Sakura attempt to put him in the emergency room, never attacking back. Luckily, he was faster than her. After she slumped against a tree from exhaustion, he sat next to her and talked about things he saw on his travels that were...rather disturbing to him.

The second she laughed, he knew he had completed his task. He also knew he wanted it to turn into a permanent responsibility.

When he returned from another trip, he wondered what Itachi would've done in his shoes. His older brother never took interest in anyone, especially never attempted to woo a girl. Like him, Itachi preferred the comfort and tranquility of his own space.

Sasuke didn't enjoy loud places either and he appreciated the fact that Sakura would not care where he took her. They sat on Hokage Monument, where he asked something that Sakura would hold in her heart forever:

"Will you marry me?"

Sakura barely managed to respond with a "hai" before she let a tear slip down her face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sometimes liked to pretend that having a daughter was Sakura's fault but then he'd be lying because Uchiha Sarada carried his DNA. Maybe he should blame the dobe for having a son.<p>

Each time he returned, he always asked the same things to which she would reply the same.

"How's the Academy?"

"Fine," Sarada would say.

"Is there anyone annoying you?"

"Hai, usually Boruto."

"Do you consider him your friend?"

"I guess."

"Does he consider you his friend?"

"Probably."

Sakura joked that he should become an interrogator but he dismissed the idea with a smirk.

"Where's the excitement in that?" he questioned.

Sasuke talked to Naruto at Ichiraku's as well. He would ask one question at their meetings: what does Boruto think of Sarada?

That would make the dobe start talking for two hours straight. Most of the time, Sasuke tuned him out because somehow most of the things he spoke of were Hokage-related. If Naruto brought up Sarada's name, he was all ears.

Recently though, he felt like sticking his hashi in Boruto's nose. Naruto didn't see the harm in his son thinking: "Sarada-chan's so pretty and smart!"

* * *

><p>Lately, Sasuke has been enjoying walks with Sakura. Taking walks were usually his hobby to clear his head; nowadays they were only a hobby if Sakura was there with him.<p>

Peace has never been in his life, but with her by his side, he feels like the weight of the world is no longer on his shoulders.

_Now the door is open  
>The world I knew is broken<br>There's no return  
>Now my heart is not scared<br>Just knowing that you're out there  
>Watching me<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I think the lyrics at the end can fit both Sasuke and Sakura. If you liked this, please tell me in a review. If you didn't, please give constructive criticism.<strong>

**Sorry if it's really short to some of you.**

**Hope you're as happy with canon SasuSaku as I am :D**


End file.
